


Hungry for the Competition

by Anonymous



Series: Retirement Plan [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Extreme Weight Gain, Fat fetish, Immobility, M/M, Stuffing, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sequel to Milk and Cookies. Yuuri’s very fat and he and Victor are very happy. But then they get some visitors ... who want some tips.This is a kink fic about weight gain.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Retirement Plan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731142
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuuri,” Victor called, but all he heard was slurping and little grunts. He smiled fondly and entered the living room. His husband was just where he had left him, slumped on the couch with his big belly settled between his widespread thighs. On the shelf of his enormous gut was an immense serving bowl of spaghetti with cream sauce, now more than half empty, and Yuuri was deeply occupied in devouring the rest of it, his hand a machine, ferrying huge forkfuls of the stuff from the bowl into his mouth faster than he could chew and swallow, barely giving himself time to breath. His stomach, which he’d already filled with a whole pizza (extra cheese) and a platter of chicken Parmesan, was hard and very round, having far surpassed its limit. Yuuri’s eyes were trancelike and glassy, the way they always got when he deep in a stuffing session, and Victor knew he would not be getting his attention until he was done. So he sat down and busied himself with massaging his husband’s overburdened gut, relieving a little of the pressure so Yuuru could finish his meal.

At last, Yuuri slurped the last of the spaghetti, and scraped the excess sauce from the bowl. Victor took the bowl away and rubbed the crest of his belly until four enormous belches erupted from Yuuri’s mouth, followed by a very happy, satisfied groan. Victor smiled. There. Despite appearances, there was still room in there for more.

Clearly thinking the same thing, Yuuri cane out of his trance and moaned, “Dessert?”

”Right here,” Victor said, pointing to the gallon of milkshake he’d mixed and brought in with him. Yuuri made a happy noise and reached for it, but couldn’t move from his spot on the couch. “Victor, help,” he whined. “Belly’s too big. Oh, God, I’m so stuffed.” He burped again, and struggled to catch his breath.

”And yet you want to stuff it even more,” Victor smirked. “But wait —“

”Wait?!” Yuuri looked scandalizes. “But I want it now.”

Victor laughed. Over the last two years, Yuuri had grown so spoiled, lazy, and insatiable that he probably couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to wait for anything, especially food. “Just a minute,” he said. “I wanted to tell you something, and we both know when you’re done with dessert you’ll be a good coma for hours. And then it will be dinner time.” Yes, this feast was only lunch. When Victor thought about how many calories Yuuri managed to consume everyday, it made him giddy.

”Fine, but hurry,” Yuuri pouted. “I’m getting hungry.”

”Oh, I wouldn’t want that to happen,” Victor sniggered, and poked Yuuri in the side of his taut, bloated stomach. But he wouldn’t make his darling wait. “Otabek just called.”

”Oh?”

”He and Yurio wanted to visit.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide. “Visit? Us?”

Victor nodded. Yurio and Otabek has been together for awhile, but they hadn’t seen them much since Yuuri’s retirement. Yurio had also retired in the past year because of an injury, so they knew little of what the two were up to.

”Do they know ...” Yuuri gestured towards himself, and what a picture he made: weighing in at about 450 lbs, he little resembled his old self. His belly was so large it overflowed his abundant lap, the apex of it poking out far past his knees. He had to rest his hands on his gut because there was too much fat on his sides. He was wearing a too-tight t-shirt that barely covered his stupendous stomach and underwear. Yuuri outgrew clothes so quickly that he rarely bothered wearing any unless they were going out.

”Yuuru, everyone knows.” Yuuri’s immense weight gain had become a frequent topic of tabloid covers, complete with paparazzi photos of him on their rare trips out, and reports from fellow diners at the restaurants they visited, breathlessly retail Yuuri’s enormous appetite. Yuuri’s favorite cover was actually framed on the wall of their bedroom for inspiration. It was a shot of Yuuri being half carried out of a restaurant by Victor and two waiters, his stomach so distended with food that he’d burst his pants and it was hanging out for the world to see. 

Yuuri was not embarrassed by this coverage. Once he might have been, but now he found it hilarious, and very exciting. “The whole world can see how out of control I am, and it makes me want to lose control even more,” he explained.

”Oh, right,” Yuuri said, smiling. “Well, sure then. Though I imagine Yurio will have something rude to say about me.”

”As long as you’re fine about it.”

”I’m fine,” Yuuri said impatiently. “Now give me my milkshake before I waste away.”

Laughing, Victor handed him the milkshake, and rubbed his belly all the way through it, until Yuuri had finally drained the last ounces of it and, predictably, passed out, a sticky, satisfied smile on his fat face.

A week later, Otabek and Yurio were due to arrive. The idea of their friends seeing just how enormous he’d grown in person seemed to make Yuuri very horny, so Victor was awoken by Yuuri demanding sex and breakfast, preferably at the same time. Victor made him a quick protein shake, and when he got back Yuuri had managed to maneuver himself into his hands and knees — their favorite position, though it was becoming impossible to do. Yuuri’s heavy belly was so big that it pressed against the mattress and his arms would soon begin to quiver with the effort of holding himself up. Quickly, Victor set the shake down and helped Yuuri position the straw in his mouth, then got to business. By the time they were done fucking, Yuuri had slurped down the whole shake and was half lying on his big gut, which was both uncomfortable and arousing at the same time. Victor cleaned him up and got Yuuri a proper breakfast (a dozen eggs, a dozen cinnamon rolls, and a package of bacon), then let him sleep it all off for a few hours before waking him to start the arduous task of getting Yuuri dressed for visitors. They had bought some new clothes for the occasion but despite careful measuring they were already a little tight, a situation not helped by Yuuri stuffing himself with cookies as Victor tried to fasten the button on his trousers. “I can’t help it,” Yuuri moaned as he sucked his bloated belly in as best he could. “The excitement is making me hungry.”

”You’re alway hungry, darling,” Victor said, and finally managed to fasten the button.

Finally, Otabek and Yurio arrived. Yuuri waisted patiently on the couch, stroking his belly absent minded lay and thinking about the snacks Victor had gotten for their guests, while Victor answered the door. He heard a hint of surprise in his husband’s voice, and looked up just in time to see their old friends enter the room. He barely stifled a gasp.

Yurio ... was fat.

Okay, he wasn’t exactly fat yet, but he was getting there. Well past chubby and into plump, much the way Yuuri had been when Victor had started consciously feeding him up. His rounded belly swelled out of his waistband, the buttons on his shirt were straining slightly, and his face looked soft. He had a slight double chin.

Yuuri realized his was staring, but it didn’t matter, because Yurio was staring right back, his eyes wide and fascinated.

”You’re even fatter than in the pictures,” he said suddenly. “How did you get so huge?”

Otabek slapped himself in the face. Yuuri laughed. “It’s very easy,” he said. “I’ll show you.”


	2. Chapter 2

While Victor and Otabek headed to the kitchen to bring out the refreshments, Yurio sat down and began to pepper Yuuri with questions.

What did he eat every day? How often did he eat? How many calories? What did he weigh exactly? How difficult was it to move? Was he uncomfortable all the time? Did he ever want to stop? Did he ever have regrets? Did Victor really like it? Did he really like it?

Yuuri let him get it all out and then began to answer as best he could.

”I eat whatever I want, however much I want, as often as I want. But we do try to include a lot of butter, cream, cheese, and carbs to help me gain. Victor keeps track of all the calories and that sort of thing, but I think he told me I usually eat between 10,000 and 13,000 calories on most days. I weigh around 460 lbs. I’ve plateaued recently. When you get this big, it’s hard just to eat enough calories to not lose weight. It is hard to move. I usually need Victor to help me get up, though I can manage on my own when I’m not too bloated. I need his help getting dressed, though. I couldn’t button these pants this morning, for example, I can’t even reach around my stomach anymore. Sometimes it’s uncomfortable, but in a good, satisfying way. I have zero regrets, except I wish I could have started earlier. And no, I don’t want to stop. Not any time soon, anyway. I love it, and Victor does, too. Does that answer all your questions?”

Yurio looked a little dumbstruck, and before he could answer, Victor and Otabek entered the room, burdened down with many plates of delicious snacks.

While Yurio had been quizzing Yuuri in the living room, Otabek filled Victor in on what had been going on.

”Well, he’d started putting in some weight after the injury, anyway. Unintentionally. He was pretty upset about it. Then we found out he could never skate professionally again, his ankle couldn’t take it, and he just sort of gave up and started pigging out. When I told him it didn’t matter how he looked, I loved him anyway, he didn’t quite believe me; but then I let it slip that I actually thought he looked good with a little extra meat on his bones, and he was shocked. It wasn’t long after that that the first story about you two cane out, and he became obsessed with it. He started asking me if I’d like it if he was big as Yuuri and I said I wouldn’t care if he was, I’d find him sexy, and he’d look beautiful. I mean ...” he flushed. “I’m fine with him being skinny, too. But ...”

”You don’t need to explain it to me,” Victor laughed. “I understand.”

”Well, a lot of people don’t.” He flushed. “Anyway, after that he became completely fixated on gaining weight. You know how he is. He wants to be the best at whatever he does, and he couldn’t stand the idea if Yuuri being better at this. And he’d been so sad since the injury happened - this seemed to cheer him up. And sure, I can’t say I hate the results.” He laughed sheepishly. “So that’s why we’re here. He wants to know how you guys did it.”

”We’ll be happy to help,” Victor said.

They carried in the plates. Yurio’s eyes grew wide when he saw how much food there was. “You can eat all that?”

”Oh, this is just a light snack,” Yuuri laughed.

”True,” Victor said. “In fact, I might have underestimated how much we would need, not knowing about Yurio’s new ... interest. Maybe I should order some pizzas?”

”Oh yes,” Yuuri said excitedly. “Get that taco one I like. And a meat lovers. And the chicken bacon ranch ... oh! And the one with prosciutto!” 

Victor laughed and ordered four extra large pizzas, plus two orders of breadsticks and two large orders of chicken wings. He hoped that would be enough.

The two Yuuris were already tearing into the snacks he had made: dumplings and cheese and crackers and chips and dip and calzones. Otabek sat next to Yurio and filled his plate over and over, and Victor did the same. The pizzas came just in time, as the food had almost run out. Yurio had begun to slow down a little, slouched in the couch and tenderly rubbing his stomach, but Yuuri was still going strong.

Victor gave Yuuri his taco pizza, placing the box right on top of his enormous belly, and laid out the others on the table. Yurio watched in amazement as Yuuri took two slices at once, folded them over on each other and ate them in four enormous bites, then burped hugely and grabbed two more. He finished the whole pizza in under fifteen minutes, while Yurio was only three pieces in and was gasping for air while Otabek took over massaging his stomach, which was looking very distended, the buttons on his shirt and pants digging into the turgid flesh.

”How do you do that?” He asked breathlessly, as Victor replaced them empty pizza box with on that he’d assembled with a variety of the other pizzas, plus a bunch of breadsticks and wings. 

Yuuri dug in. “Practice,” he said, around a mouth of pizza. He moaned. “God, I love to eat.”

”It’s so good,” Yurio confessed, flushing. “Feels so great to be so damn full.”

Yuuri nodded, smiling. “I was always so hungry when I skated. I was sick of denying myself.”

”Always had to be so under control,” Yurio said. He sounded sad. “I hated it.”

”Exactly!” Yuuri said. “That’s what I love about it. I had to let go of control. Just let my body do what it wanted. And it wanted to eat and eat and eat. So I did, and now I’m so huge I can’t even move right now.” He groaned, getting excited by the thought of it, and stuffed his mouth with pizza.

Yurio panted, slicing his thumb under the tight waistband of his pants. “So tight,” he gasped. 

”You should unbutton it,” Yuuri urged. “Speaking of which ... Victor ...”

”Oh!” Victor sprang into action, and unbuttoned Yuuri’s pants, which were straining against his hugely stuffed belly. His pale, bloated get spilled out, overflowing his lap, and Yuuri sighed with pleasure as Victor began to massage it.

”Come on baby,” Otabek said to Yurio. “Let me make you more comfortable.

Yurio looked a little embarrassed, but nodded. Otabek unbuttoned his pants and the bottom buttons of his shirt, freeing his little round belly. Yuuri could barely remember what it was like to be so small. Still, Yurio clearly felt enormous and very full, considering how much he moaned and the sensation of his boyfriend rubbing his stomach.

”Eat some more,” Otabek murmured. “I know you can do it.”

A look they could only be described as submissive passer over his face and he obediently opened his mouth for more pizza. Victor and Yuuri watched with interest. Yurio and Otabek seemed to have a different dynamic than them. While Yuuri was completely dependent on Victor these days, and though he’d always been shy, when it came to stuffing and to sex, he was in charge. Victor loved to be ordered around and to wait on Yuuri hand and foot, like Yuuri was a fat spoiled prince. He had surrendered control of his appetite and weight to his ravenous body, but he relished being in control of their playful feeding sessions.

Otabek and Yurio were the opposite, apparently. Though Yurio had always been demanding and bossy, he seemed to enjoy letting Otabek take over now. And Otabek was gently dominant, convincing Yurio to eat more and more until he was writhing, moaning constantly, his stomach a taught, round, sensitive ball. Finally, he decided they should stop.

”You’ve never eaten so much before,” Otabek said in wonder. “I’m so proud of you, Yurio. Look at how big you are.”

Yurio beamed, his eyes dazed, and carefully rubbed his huge stomach and moaned.

Meanwhile Yuuri was still going, though starting to slow down a bit. He was onto a third pizza box now, and had slid down on the couch so he was almost prone, propped up on pillows so he could breath with the heavy weight of his gut bearing down on him. From this angle he appeared to be all belly, an enormous, stretchmarked mound of flesh dominating his fat legs and arms and head. Victor had taken over feeding him now, one hand bring pizza to his mouth while the other rubbed his stuffed stomach. Yurio and Otabek watched as he ate and ate and ate, the last of the food disappearing into his engorged belly, until it was all gone.

”Now,” Victor said, “You two wanted tips, right? I’m going to show you what Yuuri has for dessert almost every meal. You can handle a little more, can’t you, Yurio?”

Yurio whimpered that he was so full, he wasn’t sure. Victor instructed Otabek to press down on his tummy, just above his belly button, and when he did, Yurio gasped and then belched hugely. After Otabek had made him burp again and again, Victor nodded. “He can fit some more in there.”

So the two left to go make some shakes, leaving the two Yuris dazed and bloated in the living room.

”Feel like I’m gonna explode,” a Yurio moaned. “I can’t eat another thing.”

Yuuri giggled, then winced. “Thought you wanted to get as fat as me?”

“Fatter,” Yurio insisted. “Just you wait.”

”Then you’d better find some room.”

Victor showed Otabek his recipe for Yuuri’s shake: ice cream, cookies, peanut butter, heavy cream, chocolate syrup, and finally, weight gain powder. He made a huge one for Yuuri and a smaller one for Yurio.

Back in the living room, they made sure the two were comfortable and ready. Otabek had expected he would have to convince Yurio he could manage the shake, but he had a determined look on his face and eagerly opened his mouth for the straw.

As the two began to suck down the concoction, their partners rubbed their bellies feverishly, trying to create as much space inside as possible. For awhile there was only the sound of slurping, punctuated by gasps for air and hearty burps. Gradually the burps turned to painful sounding hiccups from Yurio, then the gasps were accompanied by whines and moans. Still he pushed on, forcing himself to drain the glass, though his stomach was so tight that Otabek massage was barely helping now.

At last he finished, and let the straw fall from his mouth as his head tipped back, his body racked by hiccups. Yuuri continued on, drinking and drinking, his belly visibly swelling with each swallow, until finally he slurped up the last of it with a pleased sigh. He was utterly enormous now, his stomach so distended that his belly button had been pushed outwards. Yurio looked at him in wonder. The thought of being so huge and completely helpless seemed like Nirvana. He wanted to be so heavy he couldn’t move, until he was pinned to his bed and needed Otabek to do everything for him. Yuuri seemed to be nearly there. Yurio was insanely jealous.

Soon the two fat former skaters had drifted off into food comas, and Victor and Otabek were left alone to plan the rest of their visit. It involved a lot of eating and not a lot of moving. The end goal was to get Yurio in an intense feeding schedule that would result in him gaining at least a pound a day, if not more. Gazing at his former student, passed out with one hand on absolutely stuffed belly, Victor was sure they could manage more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Don’t do these things in real life. They are dangerous and unhealthy.

For the next two weeks Yurio ate more than he thought it was possible for him to eat, and yet Yuuri somehow ate even more than that. From the time he woke until he went to sleep, he ate and ate and ate, and napped in between. He ate so much and so often that his jaw began to ache from chewing. That was nothing compared to the ache of his stomach, which was perpetually being pushed far past it’s ordinary capacity. And every time it stretched to accommodate the incredible load it had been burdened with, they pushed it even more, stretching it out more and more. But Yurio found the ache, while painful, was also extremely pleasurable. The constant soreness reminded him of how fat he would get, and that made him want to push himself harder.

Meanwhile, Yuuri found himself eating even more than he ordinarily did, somehow. With Yurio constantly pushing himself to be better at gaining weight than him, it was hard not to fall into their old competitive spirit. Victor noticed it, too. One night, when they were going to bed, he murmured, “I think you’re gaining again, dear.”

Yuuri had found it hard to put on more than a few pounds for the last few months, having hit a wall in his gain. Still, he also felt like something was changing. He could feel his body getting bigger. The familiar weight and shape of his tremendous body seemed different and new. “I know. Isn’t it exciting?”

Victor smiled. “We’ll have to weigh you when we weigh Yurio at the end of this. See how much you’ve put on.”

Yuuri couldn’t wait.

As the end of Otabek and Yurio’s visit loomed, they decided to celebrate it by going out to eat at Victor and Yuuri’s favorite restaurant. There was only one problem: none of the clothes a Yurio had brought with him fit anymore. He’d been wearing tshirts and boxers during their visit, and it was clear from the rising hem of his shirts and the way the elastic waistband if his shorts rolled down below the lower curve of his gut that he had outgrown them. When Yurio tried on a pair of trousers and his shirt, the extent of his gain after just three weeks became very apparent. There was no hope of buttoning his trousers, the two sides of his pants barely met, and his ass and thighs were bursting at the seams. He could only button his shirt to the crest of his round belly, and then it became impossible.

So Otabek and Victor decided to go shopping for new clothes - Yuuri needed some, too. First they needed to measure them. Yurio wanted to come but Otabek commanded him to stay home and concentrate on eating, and of course he obeyed. They each wound measuring tapes around the widest parts of their bellies. Yurio’s measured 58”. Yuuri’s was an astounding 81”. Victor let out a whistle. “That’s almost 7 feet,” he said. “Darling, you’re wider around than you’re tall!” He didn’t say that he was definitely rounder than he had been just a few weeks ago when he’d measured him for the clothes for their friends’ visit. He’d only measured 74” then.

They left the two with a cake each to eat while they were gone. Yuuri’s was a three layer cake meant for about 60 people, and Yurio’s was a large single layer. When they returned 90 minutes later, both cakes had been decimated. Yurio was passed out, his stomach painfully stuffed, and Yuuri, though clearly very bloated, smugly asked Victor for some ice cream.

When the time came for their dinner date, Victor dressed Yuuri and helped him out to the car. Their car was actually a minivan with a ramp so Yuuri could easily (relatively speaking) climb in and sit in the middle row of seats. The front seat of cars had become a little too tight for him, his huge belly spilling over onto the center console and pressing against the dashboard. Victor buckled him in with a seatbelt extender, then Yurio and Otabek climbed into the rear seats while Victor drove the car.

Yurio was a little nervous about stuffing himself in a public place, but Yuuri and Victor assured him that it was all right. They were good friends with the head chef and owner of this restaurant and the staff always bent over backwards for them. They had a private room after too many onlookers got nosy (Yuuri didn’t care about the attention but detested being interrupted by eating) and the restaurant had set it up with special wide chairs that could handle Yuuri’s weight. The chef had even made a special menu for them where everything was served “family style” - which Victor jokingly called “Yuuri style”. 

They were shown to the room and the chef came out to greet them, delighted at the news that they had guests and even more delighted when he saw how big Yurio was. “Another healthy eater,” he said admiringly. Victor always thought he must also be a secret feeder, he was always so encouraging to Yuuri.

The food was delicious, fattening, and plentiful. Yurio soon forgot his shyness around the waiters as he ate and ate, plateful after plateful, and when Otabek unbuttoned his bursting trousers, he barely noticed. By the time he was done, his big bare belly was on full display, filled to the brim. And Yuuri — Yuuri was truly massive, a dopey grin on his face, while Victor massaged his gut with one hand and signed the bill with the other.

A couple of burly waiters cake to help them out. Otabek didn’t really need help with Yurio, though he could barely walk, but three waiters were needed to get Yuuri to his feet, and then then half carried him out to the car. As Victor buckled him up, he clicked his tongue. “I think we’ve reached the capacity of this extender, dear,” he said. “Luckily I have another one.” He added the second extender so that it could fit around his massive tummy. Yuuri was so big that his gut brushed against the seat in front of him. He looked deliriously happy.

Otabek and Yurio sat in back and Otabek rubbed his belly while he moaned. He couldn’t believe how full he was, and yet compared to Yuuri he was so small.

That was why when they got home and Victor went to make Yuuri one of his shakes, he agreed to have one too, even though he couldn’t imagine fitting another thing in his belly. Otabek looked so proud of him when he brought him the shake. ”Just a little bit more and you’ll be done,” he urged as Yurio began to sip. 

It was a struggle to get it down, but when he had finished Yurio had never felt more satisfied. He also felt like he might actually explode, and he could barely breath, his lungs compressed by his overstretched stomach. He begged Otabek to help him to bed. They passed Victor and Yuuri open bedroom doorway as they did — Otabek had helped Victor get him inside and put him straight to bed. His belly was an enormous mountain, the top of it huge and round, sticking straight in the air and growing as Yuuri sucked down more and more shake. The bottom was soft and plush and covered his thighs even when he laid down. One day, Yurio promised himself, that would be him.

The next day they weighed the two Yuris. Yurio, who had 245 lbs when they arrived, now clocked in at 287 lbs. some of that was obviously bloat, but they estimated he had gained at least 30 lbs in the last three weeks, which was a little over a pound in day. Yurio was stunned and giddy. He was so close to 300 lbs!

Then they weighed Yuuri. Both he and Victor were eager to see the result of his new drive to gain. The scale read 495 lbs. He, too, had gained about 30 lbs, which at his size was remarkable.

200 lbs, Yurio thought. That was how much he had to catch up to Yuuri. He was sure he could do it. He smirked at Yuuri, who smirked right back. The challenge was on.


	4. Chapter 4

In the weeks that followed Yurio and Otabek’s visit, the two couples kept in touch, updating each other on their respective progress. They frequently video chatted so the two Yuris could physically compare themselves, and sometimes they carried out stuffing sessions and weigh ins together, too.

Yurio’s weight continue to soar. He was determined to catch up to Yuuri, and in the first three months following their visit, he piled on 50 lbs, bringing him up to 340. But in that time Yuuri managed to gain 30 lbs, clocking in at 525. Over the following months Yurio pushed himself to the extreme, and within 4 more months he was pushing 400, while Yuuri had crept up to 560.

The rapid weight gain — over 150 lbs in under a year — that Yurio underwent had a huge effect on him. He was gaining so fast that he was sure he could feel the fat growing on him every day. His stomach became covered in stretch marks as he literally outgrew his skin faster than it could stretch. His appetite had grown enormous, and even when he was stuffed to the gills and had to stop, he felt strangely hungry, and couldn’t go for very long before begging Otabek to get him something fattening to sip on, like heavy cream mixed with chocolate weight powder or cake mix. He was constantly out of breath and it was becoming harder and harder to move. He loved the sensation of the immobility he achieved after a day of constant stuffing and longed for the day it would be permanent.

For Yuuri, immobility was becoming imminent. He could still walk, with assistance, Victor supporting him and helping to carry his heavy tummy. The van was becoming infeasible though. Even with the seat rotated back, he didn’t really fit inside anymore, especially after being well stuffed at the restaurant. The last time they tried, Yuuri’s belly pressed tightly against the roof of the car and the seats in front. Two waiters had to follow them home to help Victor get him inside the house. When it was all done, they agreed that he was just too big to go out anymore. It was sad, but also exciting. When Victor called the chef to let him know, he was deeply regretful, because Yuuri was his favorite customer. He suggested coming around once in awhile to cook for them, which they readily agreed to. “Once in awhile” became once a week, then twice a week. This really helped Yuuri’s growing waistline. 

Yurio, despite his huge gains, was getting impatient. He wanted to narrow the gap between himself and Yuuri more, but he kept getting fatter and fatter! 

Around the time Yurio was speeding towards 450 and Yuuri was creeping towards 600, Otabek and Yurio announced they were going away for a vacation for a month and would be out of touch. Yurio had a sly expression on his face, so Yuuri and Victor knew something was up.

Sure enough, a month later when the two returned and they video called, they were both surprised to see a significantly larger Yurio. He had absolutely ballooned up in that month. He cackled at their shocked faces. “45 lbs in a month!” He crowed. “That’s right! I’m only a few pounds a way from 500!”

”Good God,” Victor said. “How did you accomplish that?”

”Show them, Otabek,” he said smugly. Otabek reaches off camera and produced ... a funnel.

”Oh,” Victor and Yuuri both said. They had heard about funnel feeding, and Yuuri had always wanted to try it. But it had always seemed so extreme to Victor, and though he usually indulged Yuuri’s every whim, he put his foot down about this. But when he looked at Yuuri now, there was no mistaking the determined look on his face. They were going to be doing this, then. 

“And you liked it?” Victor asked warily.

”Liked it? It was practically a religious experience,” Yurio said dreamily. “It filled me up so fast, absolutely blew me up to a stupendous size, and the weight just piled on so fast. At this rate, I’ll catch up to you in no time,” Yurio said. “Speaking of which, I’m starving. We should do some catching up right now.”

Otabek chuckled. “Victor, I’ll give you some tips if you need them.”

“Don’t help them!”

”Hush,” Otabek said, and Yurio shut up at once, but flared at the camera as his boyfriend turned it off.

”Are you sure about this?” Victor asked a few days later as he readied the funnel. They had a few pitchers of the cream, cake mix, and weight gain powder Otabek had recommended and Yuuri was comfortable propped up in bed.

”Yes, now get going! I want it!”

Victor tenderly touched Yuuri’s immense belly. “I just don’t want to hurt you. You need to tell me if I should slow down, okay? Remember what we discussed.”

Yuuri sighed. “Yes, yes, I’ll slap the bed once to slow down, twice to stop. Now can we do this?”

Victor nodded and fitted the funnel into Yuuri’s mouth. When Yuuri nodded that he was ready, he picked up the pitcher and began to pour it slowly into the funnel.

Yuuri’s eyes slowly slid shut as the liquid entered his mouth and he began to swallow. Victor watched for any sign to slow down, but it never came. Instead Yuuri sighed happily around the funnel and gulped down the mixture. He rubbed his belly, already very full with his normal day’s stuffing, with his free hand. Victor was sure he could see his belly swelling visibly. He began to get excited. As he finished the first pitcher, he checked Yuuri’s face, but he looked completely content. He reached for the second pitcher and began to pour it, increasing the speed a little. Yuuri moaned but gave no sign to slow, only gulped faster. His hand rubbed his growing gut more rapidly.

They finished the second pitcher and then the third. When they were done with that Yuuri’s eyes opened and he begged, groaning, for more, so Victor mixed up two more pitchers, which he downed eagerly. After that Yuuri was practically comatose, breathing in little sips, his stomach more bloated than it had ever been. The crest rose up so high that Yuuri couldn’t see over it, like an insurmountable mountain. It made him feel like the whole world was just his belly. Victor rubbed it thoroughly for him, marveling at how taut and hard it was, a vast perfect boulder. Yuuri nodded off to sleep, sighing in satiation. 

The next day, once Yuuri had slept off the extreme stuffing, they had a long discussion about the future. Yuuri was dying to use the funnel again, but acknowledged the obvious outcome. “You are going to gain very quickly now,” Victor said. “You really will be immobile, very soon.” He wanted to buy a mechanical lift to help him care for Yuuri properly, since he’d be unable to lift him on his own. Yuuri readily agreed, and plans were put into action.

A few months later, what they had discussed came to pass. Weeks and weeks of funneling had their desired effect and Yuuri surpassed 700 lbs and lost all mobility. The first morning they realized that Yuuri absolutely couldn’t get out of bed, even with Victor’s help, was absolutely intoxicating. Soon he couldn’t even sit up without the help of the lift. He had given himself over entirely to his monstrous belly, a slave to his enormous appetite, and all he could care about was getting more sustenance into it so he could keep growing bigger, and let his husband take care of him. Victor was careful to keep him clean and comfortable and very, very well fed.

Yurio meanwhile was also blowing up. He hit 600 soon after that and continued to grow rapidly, so that Victor had to talk to Otabek about making similar preparations for his care, which was soon necessary as he blew past 700 lbs and grew too heavy to budge. 

Finally, almost 2 years after meeting up, Yurio got his wish. He surpassed, though only by a few pounds, Yuuri’s weight.

”Yuuri is 771, and Yurio is 773,” Victor announced.

Yurio crowed in triumph, then winced, because he was immensely stuffed, having just funnel fed for hours.

His victory was short lived, though. The next week Yuuri was up to 779 and Yurio was only at 776. They continued to trade off, one fatter than the other and vice versa, after that, gradually skyrocketing past 800 and towards 900.

The chef at the restaurant wound up selling his restaurant and coming to work as Victor and Yuuri’s personal chef. He and Victor collaborated on new recipes guaranteed to make Yuuri balloon in size. Not to be outdone, Otabek and Yurio hired their own chef who was just as enthusiastic.

Despite their home bound status and the lack of paparazzi fodder, the media soon discovered the truth. For weeks the tabloids ran stories like: “Former figure skating champs now champion blimps” and “Top athletes and their out of control weight gain: does the stress of competition lead to diet rebellion?” Which they all found hilarious. Photographers camped outside their homes, hoping to get shots inside the house, but only managing to score shots of their enormous daily food deliveries. 

Eventually interest died down and they were left in peace to get fatter and fatter. Which they did, locked in endless competition, happier than they ever were on the ice.


End file.
